plus_ultrabnharpfandomcom-20200215-history
Inu Otoka
Inu Otoka is a student in UA High School's Class 3A, and is in training there to become a Pro Hero. She is currently in a relationship with Eric Ahrima. Appearance Inu is an average heighted lean girl with a wide and very toothy grin, only accentuated by her excessively sharp canines. Her dark blue hair, clearly self cut and styled with a pair of kitchen scissors, partially covers her face and usually gets in the way. Just behind her fringe is a pair of fiery golden eyes that glow with the passion of a very excitable teenage girl. A pair of wolf-like ears stick up from the top of her hair, most often standing at attention and twitching with intent and curiosity. Her posture is frequently confident and she can usually be found working out to maintain her toned physical form in most of her freetime. Always determined, she jogs everywhere she goes and smiles to say ‘watch out world, here comes a good girl!’ Personality Like any other dog, Inu is ridiculously friendly and bouncy. Loud, excitable, and fast, she’s always eager to make friends and impress strangers. She loves people, and is fast to make friends and become attached to people that she trusts (which is most everyone.) Truth be told, she considers most simple interactions enough to call for an extended friendship, as she mostly works off of the sheer vibes that people give her. Nonetheless, though, she’s always shocked and flustered whenever someone actually says they’ll be friends with her. Despite all this, the moment someone insults her or something she’s passionate about, her personality can shift drastically, eyes turning harsh and baring her teeth. She feels very dramatic emotions very strongly with mood swings she can’t really control, jumping around them like a frog. At her core, though, she’s just passionate, loving people and loving what she does. Abilities Quirk '''Blitzwolf: '''This quirk allows the user to transform into a large wolf, about the size of a clydesdale horse, at will for up to 24 hours at a time. When in this form, the user still somewhat maintains their mental abilities, but becomes MUCH stronger and faster alongside having highly advanced senses. The user also gains a supersonic bark ability that can be activated at will, allowing them to emit what is essentially a sonic boom from their mouth. It can blow back light items, knock over anyone in the way, and damage the eardrums of targets that are too close to her. Of course, she has to use the ability sparingly as not to damage her voice, but it’s useful when the time calls for it. Inu can do anything a dog can do- swim, dig, smell, hear, bite.. you name it, it’s in her roster. Though the quirk is strong, it has its drawbacks and consequences. Immediately after transformation into wolf form, Inu’s brain will become a ticking time bomb. If she remains in wolf form for too long or becomes too angry in form, Inu will turn feral and be unable to transform back until she is defeated/passes out/times out of her wolf form. For however long she remains in wolf form, a cooldown equal to the time spent transformed is heavily recommended for their mind and body to fully rebalance, as switching back and forth between forms without a cooldown greatly increases the chance of a breakdown. When not transformed, Inu still maintains a moderately canine aesthetic, maintaining wolf ears, a fluffy tail, and very sharp nails. Her strength, speed, smell, and hearing are still passively heightened, but not nearly to the degree that they would be when active. Inu’s transformation takes up to 30 seconds, and she cannot stop it once it has started. Transforming from wolf to human causes all of her canine hair to eject from her body, leaving a massive pile of shed fur on the ground where she was before. She has, in her fight with Ject, shown the ability to operate her body when only half shifted and attack like a man-wolf, but this is a dangerous move and HIGHLY advised against, seeing as her bones and body are shifting and growing and are unstable. Any injury she sustains in either form will remain through transformations and carry from form to form- her body only knows how to make her anatomy change from one animal to another, not how to heal internal or external injuries. Finally, Inu has been shown to struggle to control her transformations while undergoing extreme forms of stress or emotional turmoil, specific examples including the Left Hand attack on the city and her fight with Ject. Though this is something she has learned to control much better, it’s certainly still an issue. Super Moves Equipment Inu is equipped with minimal support items. Her most useful item is her actual suit, which clings to her body like a swimsuit but has the ability to expand and contract with her transformations. Otherwise, her clothes would always rip under the pressure of her spontaneous growths. Synposis History Inu was born in South Japan to a small village just south of Mt. Fuji. Her parents are both pro heroes, and their quirks combined to create a strange overzealous werewolf child. Growing up, quirk control was never her strongsuit, and she struggled greatly in school due to her easily distractible and relatively dull nature. As a result, she often took out her personal frustrations on kids in her grade, and actually became somewhat of a bully. She was held back a year in school not only due to her lack of smarts, but the fact she missed class so much to be in the headmaster’s office getting scolded. By then, though, she had begun to realize that if she wanted any sort of future outside of her hometown she would have to start working for it- and fast. Slowly but surely, she started making an effort to curb her mood swings, particularly her anger. Instead of getting mad, she would spar and wrestle with her dad, which taught her a new hobby- fighting. She got into kickboxing fast, and, after a lot of strong encouragement from her father and somewhat apathetic but ultimately supportive push from her mother, Inu signed up and applied to a multitude of hero schools. She barely passed the written exams she didn’t fail, but her spirit and physical abilities landed her a spot in U.A class 1-A. Naturally, she hopped right on board to the school, lifting up shop and carting on over to the new city to start her new heroic adventure. Year One Inu came to UA with a bright personality and lots of hope for the future. Coming from a hero parents had filled her with the determination to do well by them and be a model hero that always brought a smile to people like her and made them feel safe. She spent the majority of this year making friends and laying low, attending some specialty classes to start training her difficult to control quirk. Despite wanting to lay low, though, Inu found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Taking a usual nightime walk, Inu found herself the victim of an abduction performed by the villain 'Slipknodt.' She went missing for a few days, and was eventually rescued and extracted by a team of pro heroes. She came back much more fearful than she had been before, though, paranoid and lashing out frequently. This included a spike in more irrational and anger based behavior, leading to her next mistake. In the midst of the Splicer's Arc, Inu found herself taking what was supposed casual dog-walk when her nose caught something suspicious. Although she knew she shouldn't have, she followed her nose directly to the leader of the Splicers, Ject, and a horrible mutant creature she'd created. She didn't run or go and tell anyone- she wanted to face the issue head on, face it better than she had Slipknodt. What ensued was a battle for her life where both parties came out severely injured, Ject having suffered major lesions from bite injuries and Inu suffering a literal smudged eye to do Ject's abilities. She took it very hard, and had to wear an eye patch for a long period of time before she was cleared for quirk-aided surgery to finally fix her iris and pupil. During the Summer Camp between her first and second year, Inu found herself on an island populated by villains and unsure what to do or how to help. Although she stayed out of conflict, she found herself getting involved when the island was set ablaze by the villains. Determined to help, she turned around and dug furiously to throw dirt onto the flames and snuff them, which contributed to the group student effort. Year Two After Inu's encounter with Slipknodt, the summer camp, and Ject, the emotional weight of these past two years was starting to take a toll on her. Ultimately, against her better wishes, Inu decided to return to her home halfway through the school year to study with her parents. However, she was truly going back to stabilize and find herself again, rediscover why she had chosen to be a hero. She spent the majority of the time interning underneath her parents, Berghund and Hyperscream, so she could keep up with her studies while she spent time at home. Year Three Ultimately, Inu returned to UA with a new found identity and determination. The Werewolf Hero, Blitzwolf, with reinstated zeal, felt ready to take on her third year at UA head on! Trivia Stats Category:UA Students